universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ladder Mode (Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance)
Ladder Mode is Known to be a Mode for The Mortal Kombat Series, It is now in Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance has a Replacement of Lawl Run and Classic Mode In Ladder, There are 10 Matches and if you defeat Sledge, You got a Character Ending and if you Failed to Defeat Sledge You got Sledge's Ending Similar to Galactus' Ending in Marvel vs Capcom 3 If You Failed to Save the Earth Sledge Sledge is The Main Boss of Ladder Mode and Story Mode in his New Form Mini-Bosses The Mini-Bosses are Madness, Smart Head and Joyful Happy Smart Head.jpg|Smart Head Joyful Happy.jpg|Joyful Happy Madness.jpg|Madness Endings Jacob Has Jacob defeated Sledge, He had gotten Powers from The Energems, He use The Energems to make a New Armor out of The Energems but since The Energems had Power in them, Jacob went against The UNSC and The Storm Covenant, He then made a new Army name The Rebels of The UNSC and so then, Jacob will stop at Nothing to take down, Both, UNSC and Storm Covenant Freddy Fazbear When Freddy notices The Energems, He could have use them to Free The Souls of The Five Kids, It did work but Killer's Soul went into The Animatronics and Change their Appearance, Freddy and Gang were now Called, The Nightmares Robo Knight With The Power Rangers defeating More and More Monsters, Robo Knight felt that He was left behind by The Rangers, Robo Knight then Realise that Humans are nothing but Trash and Decided to Join Vrak, Metal Alice and The Messager to join in The Invasion of Earth Mileena W.I.P Stocking Rose W.I.P Steven Star Finishing Sledge ended, he hold the Energems before notice the corrupted with it's power and Shadow Form. Knowing that his Shadow Form would turn against the heroes, he would later hide the Energems under the hand of Fu while being hold to open heart surgery for Shadow removed. Fu's quote that no matter if anyone fight for Energems, he hope that Steven came back alive. Cpend7 Cpend7 had kill Sledge in his Hunt for his Brother's Killer, Cpend7 took The Energems to see where his Brother's Killer is, It was Revealed, The Killer was at a Empty Place, Cpend7 went to The Place and Killed His Brother's Killer and then Use The Energems to Revive his Brother CinderFallFan64 as CinderFallFan64 Killed Sledge he took the Energems and Rule all Worlds soon He'll Rule the Darkness as Then He was Stopped by a Mysterious Figure, None of the Less He Came Closer to the Figure then the Figure Stabbed him, as the Weakened CinderFallFan64 stared Helplessly He Recognized the Figure, Purple Guy has Returned from Death Seth Rollins W.I.P Sparx W.I.P Eddy With Sledge Defeated, Eddy went on a took The Energems, he then Use his Nega form to fuse wth The Energems, It cause Eddy to be more Powerfull and Made Eddy Evil, He, Rebel Spartan Jacob, Bell, Seth Rollins and Mileena to Team up to Destroy any Hero on Their way Kevin Owens W.I.P Otto W.I.P Bell When Bell was Revived by Sledge, She deiced that, her wish was to Revive her Father as Well, Sledge reject that, Bell then Kills Sledge and Use the Energems to Revive her Father, Her and Her Father, Dr.X had Use Mind Control on Joyful Happy, Madness and Smart Head, Talon Ranger shows himself and Use The Energems to Destroy Dr.X, Bell was Angered but this and Killed Talon Ranger and use his Sword, Bell became new Leader of Sledge's Army Shao Kahn W.I.P Cinder Fall W.I.P Skully W.I.P Shockwave W.I.P Shadow the Hedgehog W.I.P Kano W.I.P M. Bison W.I.P Hitler W.I.P Gigan W.I.P Megalon W.I.P Anti-Jacob W.I.P Mephiles the Dark W.I.P Scorpion W.I.P Talon Ranger Has The Talon Ranger killed his Master, Sledge, He took all of The Energems and Use Them to make his Army with Mileena, Anti-Jacob and Seth Rollins, Has he being to Invade Earth, He killed Seth Rollins and Mileena, but for Anti-Jacob, He was now name Sgt. Anti-Jacob HBK W.I.P Alley Vesa With Alley Vesa had Killed Sledge, She use The Energems to Turn into a Angel, Her Angel form had Wipe out, all of The Darkness, However, Anti-Jacob use his Powers to Turn Alley to a Angel of Darkness, She was now a Villain on That Point Noob & Smoke W.I.P Yusef Gaston W.I.P Killer Bug W.I.P Xenomorph W.I.P Roman Torchwick W.I.P Mercury Black W.I.P Emerald Sustrai W.I.P Flyscratch W.I.P Abby Vesa W.I.P Steven Jr W.I.P Rosa Anarchy W.I.P LuigiKid W.I.P WwwWario W.I.P PewDiePie W.I.P Markiplier W.I.P John W.I.P AGK W.I.P Timmy's Dad W.I.P Frollo W.I.P Goro W.I.P Half Flood Elite W.I.P Arbiter W.I.P Ed W.I.P Sledge W.I.P Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance Category:Modes Category:Mortal Kombat